Typically, commercial aircraft such as business jets or passenger aircraft are driven by turbines or engines which require some kind of combustible fuel. In recent times, efforts have been made to provide electrically powered engines and to use such engines in aircraft.
However, in future aircraft generations, electrical propulsion may play a major role. In order to transmit the required amount of electrical power, voltage levels far beyond today's voltage levels may be required. For this purpose, specific conductors or wires may be required.
Patent documents DE 10 2011 105 880 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 9,162,770 B2 generally describe an electric drive device for an aircraft with a battery for storing electrical energy and an electric motor for driving a propeller.